One love, one pool
by Mysticdisasters
Summary: With the sizzling summer coming to an end and the girls have convinced Alaric to let everyone have a pool day. With a teasing Lizzie and Hope in the mood to win, this day is bound to end well. Hizzie AU, canon Lizzie/Hope.


**Hello readers. So this one shot is based sometime after 1x14 (obviously Hope and Landon aren't together). Any constructive criticism is appreciated since i'm still getting used to posting on here, however any straight up hate will just be ignored. Enjoy reading.**

The sun was blaring down behind the Salvatore school as Lizzie laid on her sun chair, wearing her favourite sunflower bikini. It was one of the hottest days of the summer and the twins had managed to convince Alaric to call off classes and have a end of summer pool party. Naturally, everyone was now crowded around the large pool listening to blaring music. It was rare that they got a break, no monsters, no humans, nothing to ruin this perfect day.

Lizzie opened her eyes when she felt two hands covering them. She instantly smiled knowing who it was.

"Well hello to you to, Mikaelson."

Once hope uncovered her eyes she twisted her head around to face her, Lizzie's breathing hitched as she saw her girlfriend in a nude coloured bikini with black lace covering it. "I-"

"you seem a little breathless there liz, everything okay?" Hope said with fake concern as she smirked.

Lizzie rolled her eyes as she pulled herself together, "Im quite alright, the sun is shining and you'r- its hot" Hope giggled at her girlfriends failed attempt at acting casuall.

"Sure, liz"

They'd been together for a few weeks now, though the school was shocked at first. Everyones gotten used to it now, though they'd have to because both these girls like to make it quite obvious the other one is unavailable. Lizzie stood up, as she did hope walked the rest of the distance around the chair and stood on her tippy toes to kiss her. Though she failed when lizzie moved her head back slightly then spun around "Im thirsty, wanna drink?" Hope folded her arms and pouted knowing the exact game her girlfriend was playing.

Over the time they'd been together lizzie had developed an obsession at reminding hope she was shorter then her, including not leaning down to kiss her and pulling backwards when hope leans towards her. Lizzie thought it was hilarious, hope on the other hand was starting to miss her kisses. Though her pout soon disappeared as she smirked again,

"lets see who wins this one."

When Lizzie returned with two drinks, hope just smiled at her sweetly. "you left too quickly liz, i was going to ask you to get me something to eat, oh well. I'll just go and get it myself."

Lizzie was confused for a minute before returning to her seat waiting for her girlfriend to return. When she didn't, lizzie looked down towards to food table to see that she wasn't there. Lizzie stood up again and walked slightly further towards the pool to see if Hope was somewhere around there.

What she didn't expect was to turn around and see hope running towards her and jumping into her arms, forcing lizzie to fall backwards into the pool. "Argh, really?" lizzie yelled once she re-emerged from under the water. Somehow by this time Hope had already jumped out of the pool and was sitting innocently on the closest chair. "Oops, sorry, i just wanted a hug" she laughed.

'oh i'm sure you did'

Lizzie jumped out of the pool walking towards hope as she stood from her sitting position. "Can i get a kiss now" lizzie just smiled down at her as she closed her eyes. Once she knew Hopes eyes were closed she grabbed her by the waist and picked her up. "LIZZIE WHAT THE HELL" Lizzie ignored her and walked towards the pool, throwing hope back into the deep end, before jumping in with her.

As hopes head come back to the surface of the water she felt a sudden warmth against her lips, melting into lizzie's kiss. "Have you two heard of the term 'get a room'" they broke apart as they heard MG shouting from the side of the pool, Josie laughing next to him.

By this time the girls had managed to catch everyones attention and were currently being stared at by everyone surrounding the pool. After looking around the pool they turned back to each other and laughed, "lets get out of here" Hope whispered and Lizzie agreed.

Not to long afterwards they found themselves back in hopes room, door locked and lizzie's back pushed against the hard wood. As Lizzie walked them back towards Hope's bed she smiled into the kiss as she wondered when and how she'd managed to get this lucky. Hope's kisses were filled with love and lust, it was like she just couldn't get enough of the blonde.

As they fell onto hopes bed, they broke apart breathless but kept their foreheads pressed together, "i love you Elizabeth" Hope smiled before kissing her again. "I love you too. Shorty" lizzie said between kisses which caused a groan to emerge from hopes lips, though it soon turned into a moan as Lizzie's lips made their way down hopes

**Leave any ideas or opinions in the reviews!**


End file.
